A little realisation
by DiLaHastings
Summary: The night where Aria and Holden went into Philadelphia so she could meet with Ezra. What if when she went there to end it with him instead of repair their love story? What if she ended it for Jason DiLaurentis? JARIA ONE SHOT!


The night was still young but the clouds that hung above Green Square in Philadelphia made it look as though the night was coming to an end. Among the city's people stood two of Rosewoods teens, both planning on what to say when an adult comes to pick them up.

"What are you then?" Holden chuckled to himself.

"Late," He smiled at Aria, "I'll see you at eleven."

"Bye," She waved. Holden's departing figure began pacing toward the opposite direction to meet up with, what Aria believed, to be a 'person' he was keeping from his parents. She really didn't have time to ask questions before he was basically running off to where he had to be.

She had left several voicemails on Ezra's phone. His mail box practically full with the sound of her voice assuring him that their love was worth fighting for.

She didn't know who she was trying to convince. Him or herself.

Ezra insisted on telling Aria's parents about the two of them in hopes to 'claim' Aria as his own. For the past few weeks she felt as though Ezra was forcing their relationship onto her. It was after he had seen her and Jason together at the Grill that made his outlook on their relationship change. It was almost as if he wanted Jason to know that Aria was his and no one takes what's his.

Usually, a slight form of jealousy is a good thing in Aria's books. It shows her that he cares. But after the way she catches herself looking and thinking about Jason, she really doesn't want Ezra to claim her as his.

The kiss that the DiLaurentis shared with the younger girl proved to be more vital to Aria that she cares to admit. After all, she's always had this prolonged crush on him ever since the year of Alison's disappearance.

Sitting on the bus stop bench watching the cars pass by, she's hoping that Ezra will show. She has laid awake on several nights talking herself out of her feelings for Jason, telling herself that it's just infatutation and that Ezra is the one she wants. He loves her and the feelings were mutual.

Who is she kidding?

Her feelings for Ezra _were_ mutual. She just doesn't feel that way anymore.

But Jason… Jason is someone new for her. Ezra is familiar. She knows what she'll get with him. She doesn't know that about Jason, considering the fact he's been AWOL for almost two weeks.

She misses seeing him around town. Misses seeing him try to talk to her whenever he could.

The rain begun to pour heavily and all the people who were exposed to it ran for cover. No one ran to the bus stop which had a cover above it.

"Aria?" A familiar voice called out. She looked up and noticed the strands of blond hair that covered his green eyes. She'd notice him anywhere.

"Jason? W-What are you doing?" He ran to take cover from the bus stop where she was sitting. Despite his hair being completely drenched, he was more worried about his leather jacket – wiping off as much water as possible.

He looked up at her and smiled, "I just got back from California, was cleaning up a few things before I made the permanent move to Rosewood."

"I noticed you hadn't been around town for a while, I got a little worried," She subconsciously admitted out loud. His eyes widened in surprise.

He had always found the pink-haired girl from Ali's posse to be quite the catch. She was extremely pretty and undoubtedly too sweet to be deemed as Alison's best friend. Those two were like chalk and cheese. He had branded a crush on her since Alison's fifteenth birthday where they all had spent down near Spencer's lake house.

They had ridden together alone in his car considering how Alison insisted that she wanted Cece Drake to drive them down. Leaving no space for one of Alison's friends. Aria put her hand up and said she would be fine going with someone else. It just happened to be him.

The ride had been quiet but after Jason asked her about her pink hair, it became less and less awkward between the pair. Despite the fact that his girlfriend was also accompanying them on the trip, he felt the need to spend more time with Aria. That's how his feelings blossomed. Watching her laugh at the things he said, asking genuine questions about him, wanting to know the answer despite how harsh it may be. He fell in love with her knowing that it could never be.

"Well what are you doing here alone? Did your availability status change over the past two weeks?" Aria's smile dimmed noticing the hurt behind his words.

"Jaso—

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that," He stated, looking down at his lap and back up at Aria. "I'm sorry,"

She reached over for his hand, taking his warm hand into her ice-cold ones. His eyes pinned onto their conjoined hands.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing," Aria admitted. His eyes searching the depths of her brown orb-like eyes, hoping to give him the answers he needs. "The last few weeks that you were in Rosewood I was anything but nice to you. I ignored you and… and I used you. And I am honestly so sorry for doing that. But after I realised why I was ignoring you, I tried to fix the problem within myself so I could come to you and apologise," She was rambling on, making Jason smile to himself. She only rambled when she was nervous. "But when I had come to the realization, it was too late. You had gone," She breathed.

He sat there silently, analyzing the way her breathing picked up when their eyes locked steadily.

"And what realization was that, Aria?" He scooted closer to her, clenching her hand softly, the hand which was still interlocked with his. Her eyes fell to his lips and back to his eyes. Noticing this, he licked his bottom lip, almost telling her that it's her choice to make the next move.

"I'm-I'm waiting for Ezra," She said. His head dropped in disappointment, a chuckle of sadness escaped his lips as he removed his hand from hers.

"Right," He stood from the bench, looking toward the cars, noticing that the rain had stopped amidst their conversation. "Looks like the rain has stopped, might as well get home before it begins again."

She stood up, realizing what just happened within herself. She's doing what she always did. Pushed him away because she was afraid. Afraid of the unknown. Afraid of leaving something so familiar to begin something with someone who would be new to her life, in a certain way.

"Jason," She began walking after him. Little droplets of water falling from the clouds onto her. "Jason, hear me out, please,"

He abruptly stopped and turned to her.

"Aria, I can't do this," He sighed, "I tried showing you all that I had to offer, hoping that in some way, you would find it in your heart to choose me." He laughed, "I was stupid enough to think I could compete with him. To think that- that after we kissed, you would feel the same way about me that I have for you since last year."

Tears began to well up in her eyes as she noticed the sadness that appeared in his own.

"I can't sit around pretending like you choosing him is fine with me. Because it's killing me on the inside," He exclaimed. "Please, Ari—

In two quick strides, her body was flash against his, her hands coming up to cup his face into her hands as she placed a gentle, yet rough kiss on his lips. He responded almost immediately, his arms wrapping themselves around her waist, pulling her closer to him than ever before.

The rain began once more, only now they didn't notice it as they were so embellished in their love and lust.

His lips moved swiftly against hers, hungry for her. Her lips parted, granting him the access he silently asked for. Their hearts beating at the same pace, almost as though they had finally been connected.

Jason pulled away slowly, both catching their breath from their beautifully intense kiss. His hands remained on her waist as she fluttered her eyes open.

His eyes looked right past her and at the car that had pulled over and straight at the guy who was staring at them with his mouth agape. Aria noticed Jason's stare, and turned her head toward the direction he was staring. There stood the guy she thought to be all that she wanted. The guy that was deemed perfect for her by all her friends. The guy she ought to know so well. The one who was so familiar.

Her heart didn't drop, no. In fact, after she had sat down at the bench, she had made up her mind that she wouldn't be telling Ezra that what they have, will work. Instead, she was going to tell him that she had lost feelings for him, and disliked the fact that it all seemed to have gotten a little forced.

She turned back to Jason, their eyes having a conversation of their own. His hold on her loosened, her hands slowly moving away from his face.

"Wait for me," She said. Jason's eyes dropped to the floor. She placed her index finger underneath his chin and tilted it upward. "Please," He nodded.

It was time to face the music.

She turned around and began walking toward Ezra, his face unreadable.

"Ezra—

"Are we over, Aria?" He asked. His hands finding their way into his pockets.

She looked down at the ground and back up at him.

"It wouldn't be fair on both of us if we continued this when… when I lost the feelings I once had for you," She stated, "And when he left, I was down for almost two weeks and I didn't know why." Her heart began to flutter at the thought of her kiss with Jason just now, "I was forcing it with you. Forcing to feel things that I no longer felt for you," She smiled sadly, "We never felt great. What we had was good, it really was. But there was something missing," He nodded sadly, "It always was him." She muttered. "I'm sorry."

"I always knew it," Ezra said softly, "The way you looked at him… I never saw you look at me the same way." She turned toward Jason, who was staring at the ground with his hands in between his pockets. "Goodbye, Aria."

She turned back to Ezra, a small smile on her face. "Goodbye, Ezra."

She slowly turned around to Jason whose eyes were on her now. His face seemed a little more relaxed, nevertheless, still tense.

"You didn't get in the car with him?" Jason more so stated than asked.

"I realised that I was sticking with him because it was what I knew best. But, I couldn't deny the way I felt when you kissed me. Nor when you look at me," She began, "I don't know for how long I've loved you, Jason, but I'm ready to do it for a long time.

His smile brightened his face, his hair still drenched from the rain that had stopped almost a minute ago. He took a rushed stride and embraced her, his lips falling onto hers once more, this time having his hand on the back of her neck, ensuring they were as close as they could ever be.

She pulled away this time, her forehead touching his own, their eyes locked as a smile glossed their features.

"I choose you, Jason. I somehow always tried to deny it, but I've always chosen you. And I'll continue doing so because I love you."

He breathed out.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that from you," She wrapped her arms around his lower back, her head resting on his chest, hearing the fast pace of his heart.

Her eyes fluttered shut as he kissed the top of her head.

"So," He said, "What was that about you worrying about me when I was gone?" She laughed into his chest.

"Shut up," She smiled up at him. He placed a gentle kiss onto her lips.

"Oh no no, I need to hear about it," He continued, "Was it worry, or did you miss me?" He smirked at her.

"Just like you miss my pink streaks?" He laughed.

"Just like how I miss your pink streaks."


End file.
